Ziva's cold and the piano
by Lavi'sgirl17
Summary: what happens when ziva gets sick. tony takes care of her and plays the piano.


**A/N: this is my first time writing tiva. i do not own ncis or any of the characters.**

**enjoy:)  
><strong>

Ziva wakes up feeling like crap, throat on fire and head pounding like crazy, gets out of bed and gets ready then walks to her car.

_i don't think I can drive to work like this...I'll call tony_

She grabs her phone and dials Tony's number, waits for it to ring.

"hello?" someone mumbled

"Tony..." ziva started.

"ziva what is it?" Tony asked.

"can you give me a ride to work?" ziva asked.

"sure. Why do you need a ride?" Tony replied.

"I'm feeling a little sick" Ziva replied.

"oh ok. I shall be there in a few minutes" Tony said.

Ziva heads back in the living room and just relaxes on the couch, flips thru the channel then the door bell rings. She gets back up and opens the door.

"Tony? Well that was fast" ziva said

"didn't I tell you I would be here in a few minutes" Tony smiled.

"yes you did" ziva chuckled.

Ziva walks toward the door but Tony blocks her way.

"Tony what are you doing? We are going to be late for work" ziva asked.

"I want to make sure your fine enough to be able to go to work today" Tony said.

He felt Ziva's head with the back of his hand and a look of worry came on his face.

"Tony I assure you I am fine enough to go to work" ziva told Tony.

"you are not fine. Your head is burning hot" Tony said; grabbing his phone and dialing a number.

"what are you doing?" ziva asked.

"calling Gibbs" Tony replied.

"why?" ziva asked.

"letting him know you can't come to work" Tony replied.

The phone rings.

"Tony I'm fine!" ziva said.

"no your not" tony said.

"special agent Gibbs" Gibbs replied.

"hey boss it's Tony" Tony said.

"what is It DiNozzo?"Gibbs asked.

"ziva can't come to work her head is burning hot" tony told Gibbs.

"Gibbs I'm fine I can go to work!" ziva said.

Ziva starts coughing.

"boss please tell her she's not fine and she needs to stay home" Tony said.

"ziva your not fine so stay home" Gibbs ordered ziva.

Ziva crosses her arms and pouts.

"thanks boss" Tony said.

"you stay with her DiNozzo and take Care of her. I'll send ducky over later" Gibbs ordered Tony.

"will do boss" Tony said.

"I don't want to see you two today or tomorrow. Get her better and come back next week" Gibbs ordered both of them.

"got it boss" Tony said.

He hanged up then puts his phone away, flashes one of his charming smiles to ziva. "well let's get you back to the couch shall we" Tony said. He picks ziva up bridal style and walks towards the couch, places her carefully on the couch then hands her the remote.

"anything you need or desire?" he asked.

"um I'm hungry and something for this headache?" ziva replied.

"alright a bowel of chicken soup coming up. Do you have any ibuprofen?" tony smiled.

"there should be some in the cupboard above the sink" ziva said.

"alrighty then. I shall be right back" tony smiled.

He heads towards the kitchen, grabs a pot and pours water in it, sets it on the stove, turning it on then opens the cupboard and realizes the ibuprofen is way up high.

_Crap. Okay I got this._

He gets up on the counter and try reaches for the ibuprofen.

"need some help tony" ziva asked.

Tony jumps from being startled a bit.

"how did you get here without me noticing?" tony asked.

"my crazy ninja skills?" ziva asked.

"oh...that would explain it" tony said.

"do you need some help tony?" ziva asked

"no I got it zee-vah" tony said.

"alright" ziva chuckled.

Tony reaches the ibuprofen and hands her one.

"here take this. And go back in the living room while ill make your food"tony told ziva.

"but tony there is nothing to watch" ziva said.

"i can handle that" tony smiled.

He walked in the living room, grabbed his bag and pulled out a bunch of movies.

"of course you brought movies with you" ziva chuckled.

"okay you got a variety of choices. We got the A-team, RED, the james bond movies,grown ups and many others. So choose" tony said.

"hmmm. Lets watch the grown ups" ziva pointed to the movie.

"the grown ups it is" he smiled; he puts the movie in. then the door bell rings.

"ill get that" tony said. Tony walks to the door and opens it.

"hello Anthony. Where is ziva?" ducky greeted tony.

"she's in the living room. Follow me" tony said; gesturing to the living room.

"hello Ziva" ducky said.

"hi ducky" ziva said.

"so I heard your head is burning. May I take your temperature?" ducky asked.

"sure. But I assure you I am fine but tony doesnt seem to think so" ziva said.

"well its hard to believe your fine when your head is hot and the symptoms of a cold start showing" tony said.

"what are the symptoms?" ducky asked.

"as far as I know its coughing" tony replied.

"okay. Any other symptoms ziva?" ducky asked.

"well I woke up with a sore throat and mean headache and my body aches" ziva replied.

"hmm those are normal symptoms of a cold. But you can never be to sure" ducky said.

The thermometer beeps.  
>"well ducky whats her temperature?" tony asked.<p>

"well this isnt good" ducky said.

"can I go to work ducky?" ziva asked.

"im afraid not my dear. Your temperature is 101.1 which is high. You should stay home" ducky told ziva.

"i told you; you were not fine" tony said.

"but I am fine!" ziva said.

"no ziva. Tony is right. Your not fine at all" ducky said.

"fine. Ill stay home" ziva said.

"we're just about to start a movie. Want to join us ducky?" tony asked.

"i would love to. But I must get back to our dead petty officer jason" ducky said.

"how did petty officer jason die?" ziva asked.

"there were multiple stabbings but the cause of his death is a broken neck. But I have to make sure if there is anything else that might of caused it" ducky expained.

"ouch a broken neck. That sounds painful" tony said.

"it is indeed. Well I must go, call me if she gets worse" ducky said.

"will do ducky. Thanks for coming by" tony smiled.

"my pleasure" ducky said; closing the door behind him.

Tony hits play and lets the movie start.

"now stay here and watch the movie. Ill be here in the kitchen making your soup. Call me if you need anything" tony said; heading towards the kitchen.

"tony?" ziva asked.

"yes ziva?" tony asked.

"just making sure you'll respond" ziva teased.

"very funny zee-vah" tony rolled his eyes.

Tony walks in the kitchen and puts the can of chicken noodle in the pot, stirs it. He grabs a clean glass and puts ice in it then pours water in it. When the soup was ready he turns the stove off then puts it in a bowl.

"tony" ziva called.

"yes ziva?" tony asked.

Suddenly he hears coughing, he grabs the bowl of soup, water, carefully rushes to where ziva is, places her food and water on the table. Sits next her, pulls her up into a sitting position, starts rubbing her back, and lets her fall in his arms.

"ziva are you alright?" tony asked.

"it hurts tony" ziva cries.

He continues to rub her back in soothing calm circles.

"i know" tony replied.

Tony has no idea what to do, he doesnt seeing his tough, cool mossad ninja friend like this.

"here zi. Have some water this might help" tony said, handing her the glass of water.

"thank you tony" ziva said; taking the glass, taking slow sips of water.

"dont worry me like that" tony said.

"i am sorry" ziva replied.

"no it fine" tony smiled

"you know you dont have to do this" ziva said.

"i know. But I want to take care of you" tony smiled.

He puts the food on her lap. They continue to watch the grown ups, there was a laughs here and there then ziva fell asleep. Tony gets up and starts walking around until he found a piano in her bedroom, he lifts the cover then sits down.

"why dont you play something?" ziva asked.

"jeezus dont scare me ziva" tony said.

"sorry" ziva apologized.

"it alright ziva" tony said.

"so why dont you play something?" ziva asked.

"because I havent played since I was 10. zee-vah" tony replied.

" so try play something" ziva smiled.

"i would if I knew how" tony said.

"play a song for me. Please it would make me feel better" ziva told tony.

"fine ill try" tony sighed.

He plays a few songs on the piano, ziva sits next to tony, puts her arms around him.

"it sounds beautiful tony" ziva smiled.

"then how about I play one more and you rest?" tony asked.

"i would love that" ziva smiled.

Tony picks ziva up and gently places her on the couch, covers her with the blanket then walks back to the the piano and plays one more song. A few minutes later tony finishes the song and sees ziva sound asleep, he walks towards ziva then places a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"night my awesome mossad ninja" tony smiled.

**The end**


End file.
